Ancient One
by Nemisses
Summary: The Charmings are losing the battle against The Wicked Witch. They are left with only one option will they accept the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I have been writing a lot lately so here is another story. Hopefuly you like it enough to leave a review

**Chapter 1**

'We all know we need to go and ask for her help, we cannot go on like this. We are losing'

'Do we really need to ask HER, we agreed to one rule when she saved our lives by getting us back here, we leave her alone, she leaves us alone'

As soon as Snow had said those words the people at the round table were all talking, angry shouts could be heard.

'SILENCE'

David hit the round table with his fist. 'We need to at least ask her, we are on the verge of losing this war against that wicked witch. We owe it to ourselves to have at least tried every option, even if that means getting the EVIL QUEEN involved in this mess'

'Great' muttered Leroy the Dwarf, 'getting one witch to defeat the other and then what are we left with either with one very angry green witch or the return of the evil queen. I am still not sure which one I prefer'

Snow sighed, but she knew they had run out of options. They had been battling the green witch for several months and they were getting nowhere other than getting their butts kicked as Emma would have said.

'Does anyone know where she lives' Snow said quietly.

Everyone went silent. No one knew.

One of the servants scraped her throat. Snow turned around. 'Lizzy, if you have something, speak up.'

'Well, your majesty I have a sister living in village two days ride of here. She mentioned this past year in her letters seeing the Queen in her village several times. According to her some little towns nearby have been attacked by that awful flying horde but her village hasn't. She thinks it's because of the Evil Queen living nearby. She has been complaining to me in her letters about the refugees entering her village, they can barely keep up with them'

Leroy scuffed 'That's a new thing, instead of running from the Evil Queen the people are now running towards her. She doesn't even have to break out a sweat anymore if she wants to kill them'

'Leroy'

'Yes, Snow'

'SHUT UP!'

After the round table meeting, David Charming went straight to the tables and started saddled his horse.

'You're going to go right away' He heard a soft voice behind him.

'Yes, Snow the more time we lose the more time that witch has to destroy anything and everything that's within her reach'

'You don't even know if she wants to help, we are breaking the deal we made with her, leaving her alone'

'I know honey, but what choice do we have'

'I know, just be careful, don't antagonize her.'

'I won't force her do anything, hell it's not like I can't force do anything she doesn't want'

_Two days later_

David and his personal guard rode into town, he stopped at the only inn in the village.

'Find out if these people know anything and men….be polite and civilized'

David's men scattered around. He himself went to the inn. He figured if he needed to know something this was the place to find out.

'One beer please' David looked around, everyone in the inn was checking him out. Well here goes nothing.

'Where can a man get some intel about a person'

'Depends on who it is you are looking for' A large man sitting not far away from him spoke up.

'I am looking for a Queen'

'She doesn't want to talk to you, your majesty. So you just best get out of here before we make you'

'You are defending the former Evil Queen?' David was stunned.

'Yes, we are defending the FORMER evil Queen' Several men stood up advancing on him. 'I believe the deal was you leave her alone, she leaves you alone. You and Snow made that very clear when we all returned home. She has been doing quite well, she has been giving us no trouble. So what are you doing here, Prins Charming. You want to wake the Evil Queen, unleash hell again'

'In case you haven't noticed there is another witch in town and she isn't taking any prisoners. She is destroying the country and anyone who is in her way. Hell is already here whether you like it or not.'

That seemed to stop the tension from getting to thick. The large man seemed to consider his words.

'She lives not far from here, go to the lake and let her find you'

David nodded his head in gratitude. He gathered his men and left for the lake. It was late, he and his men found a good place to spend the night.

The following morning when David woke up he faced a relaxed Regina sitting not too far away from him sipping a hot beverage. She threw the remainder of her drink in the fire and turned towards David.

'What about our deal don't you two idiots understand. I believe it was You leave me alone, I leave you alone' and with that Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The moment she was gone his men awoke from their induced sleep.

Somewhere near the lake

Regina appeared next to an old man who was fishing. Dear god, he was always fishing, didn't he have anything else to do.

'They are here'

The man nodded.

'They will want me to join' Regina walked around nervously. She looked up. He nodded again and scratched his beard.

'What if I like abusing my power again'

The man looked at her.

'Using magic I mean. What if I get power hungry again'

The man shrugged his shoulders.

'I know who I am here, right here I am only Regina. The people of this village has more or less accepted me but out there they only remember me as the Evil Queen. What if I am only capable of giving that to them The Evil Queen.'

Silence engulfed the two figures. They sat there for hours on end. It was already getting late in the afternoon when Regina got up.

'Will you bring the catch of the day'

The man nodded.

Regina magiced herself near her house and groaned. David and his men were there, they were waiting outside of her house for her.

'Hello, Regina long time no see'

'What are you doing here, Prince Idiot'

'you know why'

Regina said nothing for quite a while, when all of sudden she turned towards her door, opened it and walked in. She had left the door open so David assumed it was an invitation so went in after her. The house was nice, warm and cozy. He was surprised, it was a home.

David and his men sat at the table eating the food Regina had prepared. A strange old man brought a whole bunch of freshly caught fish earlier that evening. The man hadn't left after dropping off his catch of the day, he was sitting on Regina's porch ever since. David didn't question it, after all this was Regina's house.

David also knew from past experience that cooking made Regina calm her nerves. It gave her time to think. So he didn't say much to her, except when she wanted to know something. She asked about the witch, how the kingdom had been doing, she even asked about Snow which surprised David to the core.

'I'll let you know my decision in the morning' She said after he approached the subject of her joining the fight.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder I am a not English speaking native. Any language mistakes are completely mine.

**Chapter 2**

The following morning David woke up early. He got up, got himself dressed and walked into the kitchen. A maid was busy making fresh bread.

'Good morning'

'Good morning your Majesty'

'Just David will do fine…?' David indicated to the woman that he wanted to know her name.

'Kate'

'well, Kate just David will do…Regina up'

'Yes, She is'

'She is on the porch with Old man'

'Old man ?'

Kate smiled. 'Yes, he just happened to come around here one day and they kind if hit it off, but he never says a lot. He never mentioned his name. So Regina started to call him old man. He has been helping the Queen a lot. '

'He is helping her' David turned around and stared at the window overlooking the porch. 'with what'

'He listens, they fish together well no, that's not completely right. I think he fishes and she just sits with him and learns'

'Learns ?' David said again.

'Yep, that's what she said when I asked. She said she was learning. I don't know what she is learning but that's what she said.'

David got curious and went towards the door but he stopped abruptly when he overheard Regina talking.

'Well, I still don't know what to do, Old Man. Should I go or should I stay. I am scared. What if I can't resist the power again. What if I become the Evil Queen again. I like my life here, Old man. I don't want to give this up'

'Sometimes is better to take the fight to the enemy than it is to sit around and wait for it'

'Yes, I know'

'If you don't do anything sooner or later she will bring the fight to you'

'I know'

'Then you know what to do. You know yourself better than anyone Regina and if I know that you will do the right thing and you know it too'

'Will you watch the house. Take care of my people'

David figured the Old Man must have nodded cause no more words were exchanged. Suddenly the door opened and Regina walked in.

'Eavesdropping is considered very rude, David.'

David had the decency to turn red.

'I'll will go with you but I have some rules'

'What are those'

'Rule 1; When there is magic concerned you will not question me in any way, shape or form'

'Rule 2,…well I don't really have a rule 2 but you get the point'

David smiled. He kinda liked this new and improved Queen.

'Oh, wait I do have another rule. I don't have to be polite towards any idiots'

David sighed. Ah, well a leopard cannot change his spots overnight.

Later that morning they were all ready to leave. David's men were a little apprehensive with the fact that they were escorting the Evil Queen.

It took them two days to return to Snow's and Charming's castle. Snow was a little nervous. How would Regina react towards her, would she give her the cold shoulder. Would she turn her away. Snow just hoped they would all be civilized towards one another.

Snow was eating dinner when it was announced that The Queen was entering the castle. It didn't take David and Regina that long before they entered the main hall. All the members of the round table were gathered and tension was rising.

'Regina'

'Snow'

'How have you been'

'Fine until you broke the deal we made but that is of later concern. Tell me all you know about this woman'

The rest of the evening was spend filling Regina in on all the information they had.

At the end of the evening Snow saw Regina getting tired. She ended the meeting and told everyone that they would continue the next day.

'I can show you your room'

'Very well'

Snow lead the way but when she showed Regina the room she would be staying in during her stay in the castle Regina had turned as white as a sheet.

'No, I will not stay here'

'Regina, what is the matter'

'Like I said, I will not spend the night in here'

'But this is your old room, I thought you would welcome it'

'you still don't get it do you. This room brings back to many bad memories. I'll go and sleep somewhere else'

'what you mean, I don't get it'

'I was barely seventeen, Snow when I married your father, seventeen and how old was your father. You do the math. I am leaving. I'll find another place to stay. I will not be staying in my former prison' and with that Regina turned around and walked away.

'Wait, tell me where you want to sleep' Snow ran after Regina. 'Please Regina, I am trying'

Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Snow was trying, so maybe she should make an effort as well. The old man pretty much as told her to do so.

'Is the room that used to overlook the rose garden still available. '

Snow nodded.

'Is it alright if I take that one'

'Sure'

'I know the way, Snow. That room was my refuge during my marriage to your father. Let me be. I'll see you in the morning'

Snow slowly walked away. She encountered David on his way to their bedroom.

'What is wrong'

' Nothing, just had a few words with Regina…'David waited for it. He knew his wife well, she always needed time to process things and from what he could tell she was right in the middle of it.

'David, my father was old when he married Regina wasn't he'

'Yes, he sure was' David had no other choice but to agree to that.

'What the hell was he thinking marrying Regina, she was only seventeen David, Seventeen'

David looked shocked. He hadn't known that. 'Seventeen, my god Snow. I didn't know'

'No wonder, she hated my guts to begin with and then I went and told her mother about Daniel'

Both went silent, neither one really had ever stood still at what Regina must have gone through at such a young age.

'That wasn't your fault. You were young, she tricked you'

'I know that but still…' After that they both went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be busy day.

Regina opened her eyes and felt great. The bed was nice, warm and cozy. She had slept great.

'You are aware you're in my bedroom'

The old man sitting next to her on the bed nodded.

'What would have happened if I were in the midst of getting dressed'

The old man shrugged his shoulders.

'She came'

Regina got up straight away.

'What, where the house, the village'

'She didn't touch the village. She went after your house'

'Ohh…it's gone ?'

He nodded.

'The horses'

'Free and safe'

'Casualties'

'Kate'

Regina went silent. She had liked the young woman. The young woman didn't seem to mind working for the Evil Queen. She got out of bed and went to her closet.

'We have to go back, it's an opportunity to investigate a fresh site filled with magic'

Regina realized something. 'Would you mind waiting somewhere else'

The old man got up and vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

'Oh, yeah leave me without telling me where you went. It's probably one of your stupid magical tracking lessons again'

Regina left her room in search for either Snow and/or David. She found them both in the main hall.

'I am leaving. That stupid witch attacked my home. I am going to see if I can find anything with an magical residue among the ruins of what once was my house'

'I'll go with you' said David. 'I'll let our horses get saddled'

'I am not going that way, if you want to join me I will magic us there, it's much faster. I need to see the site when it's still fresh and I want to pay my respects to Kate's family'

David turned around abruptly. 'Your maid Kate died'

'Yes, are you ready'

David said his goodbyes to Snow. Regina smiled, she knew the reason Snow wasn't even going to ask to join them.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just before Regina grabbed David's hand and would magic them back she needed to tell him.

'When we get there and you will see an old man and you WILL ignore him'

'Why' David demanded to know.

'Are you forgetting our Rule 1' Regina snapped.

David stood still. 'The old man knows magic'

Regina looked at him. She grabbed his hand and before David knew they were back at Regina's house or better yet, what was left of her house.

'Damn, I really liked this place' Regina stared at the remainders of her house.

'Stones can be put back' She heard behind her. The old man stood not too far away from them.

David turned around at the sound of voice and for the first time saw Regina's companion in the flesh. He wasn't that big, had a long white beard and had a weird looking hat on his head. David remembered Regina's request and kept his mouth shut.

Regina and the Old Man went in search of some magical residue but as David observed the two Regina was the one that did the most work. She seemed to be….and then David remembered something Kate had said to him. Regina was learning. The old Man was teaching her how to use her magic. David wondered why she needed to be thought anything else about magic.

'You have come to finish your work WITCH…'

Without anyone of them noticing they had been surrounded by men who held several bows pointed at them, well mainly at Regina. A young woman and a hooded man dismounted their horses, before Regina couldn't do or say much as she had a sword near her throat.

'Yes, because I would always destroy my own house'

'Regina, don't antagonize them' David hissed.

'In case you didn't notice I am not the one with a sword…' Regina stopped talking. She saw the old Man's eyes pointing towards the three line. She made a move towards the woman.

'Ok, little soldier girl let's dance'

'My name is Mulan, and everyone will know my name as the one who killed the Evil Queen'

Regina caused Mulan to turn around because of her moving and then she got up close and personal.

'yes, I am the Evil Queen but I can assure you I didn't do this, because if I did do this, you would be DEAD this very instance. Now, listen to me very carefully. Look over my right shoulder without being noticed, do you see a pair of red glowing eyes in the three. Tell me exactly, little soldier girl where they are located.'

Mulan had no other option than to look at the three line but she did it in such way that whomever was in there didn't notice that it was being targeted. Regina's demanding, intimidating voice and presence wasn't one you would choose to ignore.

'at my two o'clock in the big oak tree'

Regina turned around with the speed of lighting and threw her right hand towards the three line.

A loud screech was heard when the three in question captured his own occupant.

Everyone ran towards the three. Regina slowly lowered her prey from its hiding place.

'What the hell is that' She questioned. 'It seems to be a flying ….well something'

The hooded man stepped forward. 'It's one of her horde. The witch sends them to destroy villages'

Regina stepped forward and made sure that the flying creature wasn't going to be any trouble for them. She put the thing in stasis.

'What did you do' demanded Mulan.

'Oh, shut up little soldier girl. Don't bother your little pretty head with stuff you don't understand'

Regina wanted to walk away but Mulan had other ideas. Once again Regina was faced with a sword sticking up in her face.

'That's it. I am done with you' Regina raised her hand, when all of a sudden she stopped and turned around towards the Old Man who stood not too far away from all the commotion.

Regina grinded her teeth. She took a deep breath. 'Fine, I'll handle it another way'

'What is your problem with me, Little soldier girl' Regina asked sarcastically.

David looked at the Old Man. He started laughing so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing. David stepped forward, lowering Mulan's sword with his hand.

'Regina didn't do this. As a matter of a fact she is helping us. So leave her alone, Mulan.'

Mulan lowered her sword, not really knowing what to do next.

'You know them' Regina more or less yelled.

'Regina meet Robin Hood and his merry men and of course you've already met Mulan'

Regina walked away in an angry rage. She needed to be left alone right now. David knew this and gestured towards the others to leave her alone.

'Well what brings you to this neck of the woods, David'

'We were gathering information about the witch and since Regina wanted to see a fresh magical site we came here after she heard her house had been attacked'

'You're working together with the Evil Queen' Robin asked.

'She not evil anymore, she's trying to do the right thing and Mulan over here is lucky that she is really trying cause in the old days you would have been dead before you even had change to draw your sword, so consider yourself lucky'

Mulan snorted. 'I would have gotten my sword out' David turned around, stopped and faced Mulan head on.

'Sorry to say Mulan but no you wouldn't stand a change'

All of the men returned with the flying creature as their prisoner to Regina's burned down house.

Regina and the Old Man were having a what would appear rather big discussion of some sort. They stopped once they noticed everyone was watching them. Regina said her goodbyes to Old Man who simply walked off and Regina walked over to David.

'I am going to see Kate's family'

'Would you like me to come' David asked.

Regina considered that, maybe it was a good idea. David seem to have a way with people.

'Good' She walked towards Robin.

'I need to borrow one of your horses, if I may. I will return it of course'

Robin didn't know what to think of this woman. She was like a volcano ready to errupt at any moment and yet he hadn't been this intrigued in a woman since meeting Marion.

'you can take mine'

'Thanks'

Regina got on his horse adjusted some the restraints and went on her way. David had to hurry in order to stay on her six.

Regina handled the matter of Kate's family swiftly and correctly. She assured the family that whomever did this to Kate would be brought to justice and that Kate's salary would still reach the family.

When David and Regina were on their way back to her house he couldn't help but mention this to her.

'You handled that well and it's nice of you to keep paying them Kate's wages'

'You and Snow added Evil to my name, not me' and with those words David was left eating dust after Regina softly kicked her horse into gear.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**and so it begins...**

David and Regina arrived back at her place and Regina thanked Robin for lending his horse to her.

'Ok let's discuss what to do about this….thing' Regina said. 'I don't want to take it with me when I bring us back to the castle at least not before I had change to put a protection spell around the cell that we are putting it in'

'We could bring it in'

Regina looked at Robin Hood, could she trust this man, but on the other hand, she didn't have much of choice.

'Alright. I'll leave with David as soon as possible and by the time you arrive at the Charming Castle I will have had plenty of time to protect the cell where we putting it in'

David agreed. Regina and David left after making sure Robin and his merry men were safe from the flying creature. Regina had put another stasis spell on it so it was going to be secure for the journey ahead.

Regina and David arrived in a cloud of purple smoke in the dining hall of the Charming Castle. Regina left David so she could focus on the magic needed for the protection. She was in the Charming's castle dungeons when white smoke began to manifest itself. Regina didn't seem to notice as she was concentrating on the task at hand.

'You caught one of the witches horde' The old man appeared.

Regina's heart nearly jumped out her chest voluntarily. 'Will you stop doing that'

'Doing what'

'Sneak up on me like that'

'Then you should put up a better defense. You are going to war with a witch that knows magic almost as good as you do. You should learn to defend yourself better'

'I am quite capable of defending myself, thank you very much'

The old man seem to think this over. Regina went back to her protection spell on the cell, she wasn't even thinking about the old man anymore, she needed to finish this first but then she heard it…blazing fire and it was coming her way.

She turned around, not really believing he would do such a thing. She blocked his first attack but wasn't ready when the first attack was followed by a second one immediately. She was thrown half across the dungeon. She hit the wall with a loud thud.

'I see that you can defend yourself quiet adequately.' The old man hovered above her. 'when are you starting'

Regina got up, feeling very dizzy but she managed to conjure up a decent fireball but wasn't expecting the old man's next move. He moved the stones in the walls around them in her direction. She was locked in. She couldn't move. She was a prisoner in a very small cell. The only thing she could do was standing up and that was it. She couldn't turn, she couldn't sit, all she could do was standing up straight.

'Let me out' She screamed.

The old man stood next the wall of stones surrounding Regina.

'Get out yourself' He told her.

'I hate you' She screamed again.

'Words shouted in anger don't get you out, Regina. Think…and then act upon it. I will see you when you get out. Find me'

The old man disappeared. Regina knew it the moment he left. She was absolutely dumfounded. He had left her. She took a deep breath. What now, oh god he was so going to get it. Regina stood thinking everything over, how would she get out of here. An hour later and Regina was getting nowhere. She was still inside the cell the old man had put together, none of the magic she had used was working, she getting more and more frustrated.

'Arghh' she screamed at the top her lungs. This treatment reminded her of her mother all over again. Her anger came to a boiling point. She let all of bottled up anger go. The walls of stones surrounding her exploded, she was free. Regina took a moment to gather herself. She needed to focus, she needed to find his magical signature trail, just like he thought her to do. She would find him and then she will….remove that awful smug smile of his face.

_Meanwhile_

David had told everyone that was gathered in the Dining hall what had transpired at Regina's place when all of sudden a cloud of white smoke appeared. David knew who this was as he had witnessed this before, the old man was about to make his acquaintance. The others however had not seen this before and weapons were drawn right away.

David quickly made sure everyone knew this was a friendly visitor, well at least that is what he thought but he wasn't completely sure but so far the old man hadn't done anything that would classify him as evil.

'Hello' The old man said in a very gentle tone. He held up his hands as if he wanted to show that he came in peace.

'Who are you' Grumpy demanded to know.

'No one that concerns you' The old man answered softly. 'I just came to tell you that The Queen will not be coming to dinner on time.'

'What did you do' David asked.

'I'm teaching her. So be warned there will be magic in the air for some time to come' and with that a tiny smile appeared on the Old Man's face. He left in his signature cloud of white smoke.

The crowd in the dining hall hadn't even take a breath when the purple smoke that was so much The Evil Queen signature appeared. A very angry Regina stood there in exactly the same place that was not a mere moment ago occupied by the Old Man.

'Where is he ' Her voice was calm and yet everyone knew not to question her right now. The venom was dripping of her voice. David and the others nodded.

'He left just now' murmured Snow, who was completely out of the loop as to what was going on.

Regina took a deep breath, her senses were all over the place. Her magic was buzzing with anticipation. The game was on, he was going to pay for locking her up like that. All of a sudden she felt him and she was gone. Everyone in the dining hall was shocked, what the hell was going on.

Regina appeared in the courtyard. The Old Man was standing there, he was waiting for her to make an appearance. He knew Regina was powerful but she needed to control her temper, if she could do that than maybe he could teach her a thing or two.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'What the hell were you thinking, what was the meaning of that' Regina was furious. The Old Man simply shrugged his shoulders.

Snow, Charming and the others stood not too far away watching this 'fight' play out.

All of a sudden the ground around the Old Man started to come alive. Snow held her breath. She turned to see what Regina's reactions would be but Snow saw something which stunned her. Regina was the one doing the magic this time, her eyes were a bright purple. Snow had never seen that happening before, Regina had been using magic in front of her before but Snow had never seen her eyes change while doing so.

The Old Man was cocooned by the earth around him. Regina smiled, pay back. She turned around and walked away from the court yard. That had taken a lot of energy but at least she had surprised him. She had never used soil before. This showed him she had been paying attention during his so called fishing lessons.

'You can't leave him like that' Snow said.

'Watch me!' Regina sneered. She proceeded to walk back into the castle.

She didn't make it. She was held back by an invisible force from entering the castle's main entrance.

'You never should turn your back when you don't know for sure your target is incapacitated.'

Regina whisked around and briskly walked back to where the Old Man was standing freely. He was shaken the dirt off like it was something he did on regular basis.

Regina was still livid. She came to a standstill just before the Old Man, her face nearly touching his. She had to control her breathing, no one else needed to hear this, this was meant for him and him alone.

'I told you something in confidence, I told you what my mother used to do to get my magic working and yet you used it. You threw my faith in you right back in my face. I am done with you. I'll fight the wicked witch and I really don't give a crap if I die while doing so but I will never again be treated the same way she used to do'

Regina took a deep breath, steadied herself, turned around and walked away from him. The Old Man was taken aback. He had made the same mistake as he had with his previous student. He had taken something that was given to him in trust and had misused it to his benefit. He may be old and wise but that hadn't prevented him from doing exactly that which he had promised never to do so again.

The last time he abused someone's trust whole kingdoms were destroyed because the person who's trust he had violated wanted revenge. How could he have been so stupid to do so again. He needed to make this right. He didn't want her to die fighting the witch but trust was fragile thing. It was like paper, once crumpled it never really became smooth again.

Charming, Snow and the other onlookers seemed to realize the 'fight' was over. They all returned to the dining hall. Everyone was quiet, what was said between the two sorcerers no one seemed to know. Diner was a quiet event.

Diner was nearly over when Regina walked in, she had changed in a set of clothes since the others were dirty from the day events. She sat herself down at the far end of the table after grabbing several food items.

'I am NOT in the mood to talk' and that was it, no one bothered her during the remainder of diner.

Snow tried a little bit when everyone else had gone to their chambers.

'Regina'

'I don't want to talk about it, so leave it Snow'

'Ok, how about we talk about something else then'

Regina looked up from her plate and stared at Snow. 'about what'

'David told me what you did concerning your maid Kate's family and I would like to say that I am very proud of you'

A hollow laugh was let out by Regina. 'You are proud of me, well that really makes my day'

'Oh, Regina for once take a compliment for what it is when it comes your way. Never mind, I'll leave you alone' Snow stood up and started to walk out.

'Kate was one of the very view that wasn't afraid of me when I took up residence in the village I live in. I miss her humor and down to earth attitude. She reminds me'... a small pause occurred.. 'reminded me of Widower Lucas, me taking care of her family is a something she would have appreciated'

Snow was taken aback by the information given by Regina. She actually admitted to miss someone other than Henry and that Granny was someone she appreciated.

She sat herself next to Regina. 'You were happy weren't you'

'Happy is slightly overrated but in my case, yes you could say I was in my element in that village. The villagers left me alone but they did interact with me, so I felt very much a part of the community. I also think they realized that the horde hadn't attacked the village because of my presence'

'I would say so' Snow interjected. 'We have seen more than our fair share of villages that were destroyed but yours seem to have escaped the horde until now'

'The horde hasn't attacked the village, just my house, dear. So for now they are save. I have left something behind just in case such an attack does take place. The villagers know how to notify me'

Snow laughed. 'For someone who tries her very best to pretend not to care about anything or anyone you seem to do an awful lot to ensure their safety'

Snow had struck a chord with Regina and a small smile appeared on Regina's face.

'Well, maybe I am changing just a little bit'

Snow stood up. 'I would say so, Regina. Welcome back 'Snow whispered, before Regina could react Snow gave her a big hug. Snow felt the woman go rigid straight away. She immediately stopped the hug and gave Regina her much needed personal space back.

'See you tomorrow Regina, David figures Robin and his merry men should arrive late afternoon'

'Ah, yes the forest crawlers. I had forgotten about them'

Snow chuckled. The Queen had made her appearance again but she now realized that it was all a mask Regina was putting on to hide her pain.

Snow was on her way to the her chambers. She encountered the Old Man who was on his way to the dining hall.

'I don't know what you did and right now I don't care but you hurt her deeply and I am giving you a warning if you do so again I will HURT you' Snow said in what she thought was her most threatening voice.

The Old Man raised in eye brows in surprise. The Queen's family was indeed very strange. They hated to love each other but he didn't care right now, he needed to fix things between him and Regina. He entered the dining hall where he saw her sitting all alone at a large table. She was playing with her food.

**Tbc..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had some trouble with this chapter, don't know why but it gave me a some problems and I still don't think it flows but I don't know what is missing**

**Chapter 6**

Regina felt his presence the moment he entered the dining hall. She didn't feel like talking to him.

She got up, grabbed her plate and moved towards the doors. She was stopped by the Old Man standing in front of her.

'I would like to apologize for my behavior'

'Not interested' Regina moved around him but the doors remained closed, he made sure of that.

Regina tried to magic herself out the room but she landed right back where she was. She sighed, this was no use. He was so much stronger than her but she sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for him.

She walked back to the back of the hall and seated herself near the fireplace. He slowly sat beside her.

'What I did was inexcusable and I would like to apologize for it'

Regina remained quiet. She was going to use the same tactic as she would when her mother had done this to her during her childhood. She would just sit there and take whatever what was going to come, a lot of meaningless apologies. When she was young she would always forgive her mother, hell she even did so when she was a grown woman, she would do anything for her mother's love but no more.

The Old Man went quiet, not sure how to proceed.

'You are forgiven, was that all' Regina asked.

He nodded.

'Can I leave now' Regina felt like a little girl all over again. She was just waiting for the backlash but nothing came, she was free to leave which she did. When she was near the door she turned around.

'I expect you to leave as soon as possible, you are no longer wanted nor are you needed here'

Snow and Charming were getting ready to go to bed when white smoke filled their room. The Old Man appeared.

'Regina wants me to leave. I need you to ask me to stay, if she goes against the witch on her own, she will die' for a moment The Old Man went quiet. 'but then again that's maybe what she wants'

Snow and Charming were completely taken back. He just got into their room, what the…

Snow regained her composure first.

'If Regina wants you to leave than I will not go against that'

'If I leave she will die'

Charming intervened 'Can't we talk about this in the morning' He wanted the Old Man out of his bedroom. This was getting way to weird.

'No, Regina wants me to leave as soon as possible, she was quiet adamant about that'

'I don't blame here' Snow answered.

'Don't you understand, I cannot leave, she will be turned to her evil ways again if I leave. The witch will make sure of that. She wants to have the most powerful human witch ever born on her side'

The Old Man reacted frustrated. Do these stupid mortals don't understand what is at stake here.

'What do you mean by that' Snow demanded.

The Old Man sighed. 'Regina is the first one of my kind to be born here, she is the first one of us to be born in centuries. She is one of us but then again she isn't. She is part human, part ancient.'

'You are not making any sense, Old Man' David said, he was getting frustrated.

'My name is Merlin and I am the last ancient immortal one of my kind. Regina is the closest thing I have to what is left of my race. The moment she was born I felt a rush of magic like I haven't felt in centuries and I knew it, everything that was left of my race was being brought together in that little tiny human girl'

The Old Man sat himself down on one of the chairs that occupied the room. He seemed really old all of a sudden.

'I felt so relieved when I felt her presence. I wasn't alone anymore. She resembled hope for me but then I saw her going down the path of darkness and I knew there wasn't a single thing I could do. I couldn't teach her, what if she would use it to her benefit. I saw what Rumplestilskin did to her, how he manipulated her into becoming the Evil Queen. How he created a monster and then the curse happed. I thought I had lost her forever when all of sudden several months ago I felt her presence again, so I began seeking her out. She had changed and I thought if I could teach her she would stay good. I thought that perhaps my race would once again come to live, she is after all a female maybe she will find a suitable male companion that she could multiply with' The Old Man sighed and slumped back into the seat he was occupying. He seemed tired after such a long solo conversation.

'Why didn't you help her save Daniel, you could have prevented everything' Snow was getting angry. David held her back, not really trusting the Old Man. He had seen with his own two eyes what the Old Man was capable of.

'I am not allowed to change decisions made by one's own free will. Everything she did was out of her own free will, she made that choice, she choose to go down that path and there was nothing I could do'

'Who would have known, from what you told us, you are the only one left of your race, who would have cared. I know what held you back, you were scared, here was a change to interact with the one thing linking you with what remained of your race and you got scared. What do you want us to do, how can we trust you. You obviously did something that makes Regina want you to leave'

The Old Man nodded. 'I used something she told me in trust against her. I did the one thing that made her turn her against me. I violated her trust, just like all the others did before me' He ran his hand threw his hair. 'but you must understand, if I leave she will lose the battle against that wicked witch. Regina is strong but she still has a lot to learn. She hasn't even began to understand what she is capable of'

Snow and David remained quiet.

'Alright, here is the deal. We ask Regina, we're not going to tell her what to do. We'll explain what you told us to her, we are going to be honest with her…..'The Old Man raised his hand, stopping Snow from talking any further.

'No, you cannot tell her what I told you. She cannot be burdened with the knowledge that an entire race existence rests on her shoulders, that it rests on whether or not she will have children. I cannot and will not do that to her'

The Old Man began pacing around. 'You must ask me to stay, you will say to Regina that the more magic that remains here the safer we all will be'

'She will be very angry, she'll feel like we are betraying her all over again by asking you to stay' Snow wasn't at all happy with the idea of doing this to Regina.

'I rather have her angry then dead' The Old Man deadpanned.

'Alright Old Man…Merlin, we would like it very much if you would stay and keep an eye on Regina'

The Old Man nodded. 'I'll be honored, your majesty but one other thing, never mention my name in the presence of Regina' and with that he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

David shook his head.

'Snow..'

'Yes, David'

'We're dead'

'I know'

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The following morning during breakfast Snow and David were anxiously awaiting Regina's arrival. Snow and David glanced at each other when The Old Man arrived at the breakfast table, still no sight of Regina. The other residents seem to pick up on the tension that was building up and a nervous cloud ascended on the tables.

Doors opened and Regina walked in, she came to an abrupt halt when she noticed The Old Man's presence. Everyone saw how her hands were turned into fists but so far she was holding it in.

'I see you are still here' Regina managed to get out through clenched teeth.

The Old Man nodded. 'I was asked to stay' came the solemn reply.

Regina's head turned towards Snow and David so fast that Snow thought whiplash was in Regina's near future.

'I see' Regina turned around and walked away. She walked back to her room and began to collect her things. She was no longer needed.

'What are you doing' Snow who had followed Regina demanded to know.

'Isn't it obvious I am getting ready to leave, you are no longer in need of my magic, since you asked that Old Man to stay, so I am going back from where I came'

'Regina, you can't do this'

Regina turned and faced Snow.

'Yesterday the Old Man used the exact same tactics as my mother used on me to get my magic to work and you know what NO MORE! I AM DONE! I am done being everyone's puppet, if the witch wants a fight, she knows where to find me and when she kills me then so be it!'

Snow grabbed Regina who simply moved her hand and sent Snow flying towards the wall but just before she would have hit the wall Regina stopped it. Snow was suspended in midair and after a few seconds was gently put back on the floor.

'What the hell..' Snow mumbled.

'Watch your language young lady but to answer your question. I have no intention killing a unborn child. Now, leave before I am going to do something I will regret afterwards'

Snow looked bewildered. 'unborn child?'

Regina gathered from Snow's reaction that she hadn't known.

'Yes, you are about 7 or 8 weeks along' Regina resumed her packing.

'How do you know' Snow whispered.

'I can see, dear. You haven't noticed yourself ?'

'No' Snow mumbled more to herself then Regina 'I thought it was because of the war, the stress of losing battle after battle, losing friends to that wicked witch'

'Well now you know, you're pregnant, there is going to be another charming believer to add to your family' Regina had finished her packing and walked out of the room.

'Don't leave me' Snow begged her. 'I need someone other than David to get me through this'

'No' Regina kept walking.

'Please Regina. I can't do this alone' Snow was almost in tears. 'What about the flying monkey Robin Hood is bringing in'

'Ask the Old Man, don't bother me with it anymore. You've made your decision, deal with it'

Regina and Snow had arrived at the stables when all of sudden Leroy came running yelling.

'They are here, they are here and they brought the flying beast'

Snow and Regina went to see if this was true and indeed Robin Hood and his men were just about to come through the gates. All of the residents gathered around the cage where the flying monkey was kept still in stasis.

David welcomed Robin Hood into the castle and both men were having a look at the flying beast.

David turned around. 'Now what do you want to do, Regina'

Regina shrugged her shoulders, turned around and walked back to the stables. 'Ask the Old Man, he knows what to do. I am leaving'

'What' David looked bewildered.

Snow nodded. 'She is leaving' Snow walked towards the Old Man and a loud slap rang through the courtyard. Snow looked at the Old Man and without a word Snow left a stunned group behind and followed Regina to the stables.

Robin was in the midst of taking down his saddle when the Queen walked into the stables.

Robin could see in the way she moved that she was beyond angry. She needed to vent some of that anger and who was he to deny her that. This could be fun.

'So, you going to run' He said.

'Shut up, thief. Where is your little soldier girl. I haven't felt a sword at my throat for nearly two days I am kind of missing it'

'MULAN is getting herself cleaned up after a difficult two day ride but that is not what I want to talk about. You are leaving I hear' Snow came near the stables after following Regina in order to convince her to stay and overheard the conversation between Robin and Regina.

'You heard correctly Thief I am leaving' Regina started saddling her horse.

'Mm, never thought the Evil Queen was going to back down from a fight' Robin mused out loud.

'I don't back down from anything…. I am just….' Regina sacked a little. 'Tired' Why the hell was she telling this to him. 'I just want to be left alone. I have lost everyone and everything I ever cared for, I am tired off feeling this way'

'Running doesn't make the pain go away' Robin spoke softly. He knew what it felt like when the one you love was taken.

'I know' Regina whispered. 'but I am so tired of being used. I was pushed towards darkness when my fiance got killed, granted I had a big part in choosing my path after that but when the Dark One is manipulating you it's difficult to resist and before that my mother pushed me into a loveless marriage and now….'Regina waved her arms around 'this, I am being pushed into a war I didn't start, that I don't want and to make matters worse, the one I trusted is just using me to get to my hidden magical powers' Regina sighed 'I am tired of it all'

'Then take back your life, don't run but take it back' Robin didn't know what it was about this woman that made him care for her but he did never the less.

Regina looked up at Robin. 'What do you mean'

Robin sat down next to her. 'You decide your destiny, you are the one who has control over your life, you are the one who says enough is enough. In other words, you take back what's yours.'

Regina nodded. Robin had struck a chord with her. Robin could see the wheels turning in her head. All of sudden a ghost of a smile appeared on Regina's face.

'You are right!' Regina grabbed Robin and gave him a spontaneous kiss on the cheek. A small explosion of light magic made his way through the stable. Robin and Regina looked at each other in utter surprise.

'What was that'

'Don't know, don't care' Regina murmured. She didn't know either, something strange was going on.

Regina walked back to the castle. Snow who had witnessed everything had made herself scarce the moment she saw Regina coming her way.

'Snow'

'Yes Regina'

'I've decided to stay'

'You have' Snow beamed with happiness.

'yes, however I will not be working together with the Old Man'

'Fine, whatever you want'

That afternoon all was quiet at the castle. Everyone had resumed their normal activities. Regina had gone down into the dungeons in order to see if there was anything she could learn from observing the flying creature.

The Old Man was there as well. Regina refused to talk to him, she ignored him and for the first time since they had met he used more words than she did which wasn't that hard since she didn't speak to him at all.

**TBC…**


End file.
